


Fired Up

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A little encouragement.
Kudos: 7
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Fired Up

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'teach'

Lissa wasn't sure how Vaike had conned her brother into a friendly spar, but she wasn't too concerned with the details. Vaike was fired up, Chrom was going along with it, and... well, things did need to be kept interesting. 

"Woohoo! Go Teach!" Lissa called, beaming. She supposed she _should_ be cheering for Chrom, but what fun was that? Vaike was the one who needed the cheering, after all. Chrom was going to flatten him, like always, and everyone knew that. 

But maybe, just maybe, a little encouragement would help. 

And Vaike was going to need all the help possible.


End file.
